


龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：同灵魂定律？-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：同灵魂定律？-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：同灵魂定律？-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6af9eb3)

[ 36](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6af9eb3)

### [龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：同灵魂定律？](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6af9eb3)

人们常说双胞胎有同灵魂的现象，会有一样的思维反应行为，甚至灵感会让他们感觉到另一方发生的事情。这个在科学和历史上也有很多例子，当然目前依旧是个谜题。

  
  
  


虽然没有那么神奇的案例，但城户家的双胞胎也会有一些基本行为现象。

  
  
  


比如没有洗发水的时候，谁都没提过。只是恰好感觉闲的时候顺路买，结果回家发现对方也恰好买了，还是一个牌子和味道。

  
  
  


再或者分别放学后约了朋友去吃饭，结果却在同一家餐厅偶遇。

  
  
  


还有比如两个人为家长准备生日礼物，结果发现礼物类型都买重了，最后父母只是笑着说可以换着用。

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


真一和真二在小时候穿的衣服都是父母准备的，一样的款式，只是颜色细节上有点偏差来分别。

  
  
  


但随着长大，两个人开始按照喜好自己选衣服，虽然会有一半撞衫几率，但因为真一越发难管教所以衣服风格也在此期间跳跃很大。

  
  
  


兄弟两个人偶尔会穿一模一样的衣服故意混淆人们视线，偶尔又会穿完全两个极端的类型来形成强烈对比。

  
  
  


并非他们早上有所商量，只是那天就按照心情如此决定了。

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


“话说，这次学园祭要做什么好呢？”在春日即将饱满起来的樱花树下，真二坐在长椅上对一边的真一提出。

  
  
  


“还早啦，你那么赶做什么？再说那件事是全班决定，”和乖乖坐着的弟弟不一样，真一不顾形象的站在椅子上蹦着要够樱花，但他哪够得着？

  
  
  


“早点想的话，到时候可以提出来很多方案让大家参考吗。”真二善良乖巧的总是想着帮班级多一点，功课也是中上等的。

  
  
  


“去年的鬼屋无聊死了，又不是万圣节！”蹦累的真一跳下椅子，拍了拍椅子便坐上去，一脸反感的回忆。

  
  
  


两个人都是国中二年级，今年即将是他们在这所学校里过的第二个学园祭。

  
  
  


去年鬼屋的时候，真二扮演幽灵，而真一则是僵尸。但因为真一嫌弃扮演太幼稚，所以在当天找美术部画了极其恐怖（按照他们年龄段所能达到的画风）装，加上他特意闹腾吓人的情况鬼屋惨叫和逃跑人数差点难以控制。

  
  
  


“你去年不是玩的很开心么？”真二一语道破，大脑自动删除了“自家哥哥如何吓哭了女生，而且还超出范围的扑上来追逐学生，并被教导主任拉去训话”的情节。

  
  
  


“你闭嘴，我才没有玩的开心！就因为太无聊我才要吓吓那些蠢家伙！”

  
  
  


结果真二只是傻笑着。

  
  
  


“烦死了，不要笑，”真一用胳膊肘捅了弟弟。

  
  
  


真二笑的还是很厉害，但不忘记反击的用胳膊肘捅回了哥哥。

  
  
  


两个人就这样互捅了一会，那时候樱花还没开起来。

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


坐的有些凉后便决定回家。路过自动贩卖机的时候，两个人一起停下脚步。

  
  
  


其实今天只是周末学习后随便出来散步，当然认真写完作业的只有真二，真一随笔抄了几笔后来就懒得写了。

  
  
  


“带钱了吗，真二？”真一摸了摸深蓝色呢绒外套的口袋，空空如也。

  
  
  


“带了，上次便利店找的零钱恰好忘在这个口袋里了，”真二笑着从同款的墨绿色呢绒外套里递给对方硬币。

  
  
  


还有点微凉的春日催促着真一按下了热饮键，掉出来的是他偶尔会喝的巧克力咖啡。

  
  
  


下一个轮到真二，他塞下硬币，刚要按却发出了“啊！！”的叫声。

  
  
  


真一看过去，原来弟弟手指停留的地方恰好也是巧克力咖啡，但刚才被自己买了最后一罐。按照真二逼看就知道价钱，大概挺常喝的。

  
  
  


“给你，”真一没多说，把还没来得及拉开环的易拉罐递过去。

  
  
  


真二看了却连连摇头，“不用了，大哥。反正一样价钱的还有很多。”说完他选了热的红豆汤。

  
  
  


“哎，这个我还没尝过呢，倒是看到女孩子买过。”真一也不再多要求，反而转移注意力看了过去。

  
  
  


“大哥要尝尝吗？”

  
  
  


“好啊。”

  
  
  


“那么也让我喝一口巧克力咖啡。”

  
  
  


“没问题。”

  
  
  


拉环被打开时发出了清脆的响声，两个人先交换。

  
  
  


喝下去第一口，相似度很接近的声音一起响起，“好烫——！！”

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


没想到他们一边聊天散步就会走的那么远，但这已经是常事。等易拉罐喝了一半多，还没到家，倒是有点饿了。

  
  
  


两个人一到周末作息就有点不规律，虽然母亲会催促他们，不过因为真一不守规矩，所以真二偶尔也会偷个懒。

  
  
  


“饿了，”真一直观的表达自己的感受，午饭没好好吃，现在肚子好空。

  
  
  


不要小看日本满大街的自动贩卖机，因为真二很快就发现了冰品的贩卖机。自然真二也不反对哥哥继续用自己的零用钱，他提出来买个冰棒垫肚子，小孩子才不在乎是不是冷热一起吃呢。

  
  
  


“那么你要吃吗？”真一接过钱问。

  
  
  


“吃！”只要在一起，两兄弟一般都一起吃，因为一方不吃会让他们感觉很尴尬。

  
  
  


“吃什么？”真一问。

  
  
  


“大哥呢？”真二反问。

  
  
  


两个人一齐凑到贩卖机前面查看。

  
  
  


“304。”

  
  
  


“304。”

  
  
  


两个人异口同声道出来同样的按钮数字。停了一下，相视一笑。因为那款是鸳鸯冰棒，只花了一人钱。

  
  
  


打开后，习惯性的，真一拿左边那根，真二是右边。

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


两周后学校宣布了学园祭。随后班里开始选举起来这次的活动方案。班长代替全班统计大家的投票，那是自制的大盒子，大家把自己的名字和方案一起写在小纸条上丢进去。

  
  
  


“城户真二，水枪比赛。”班长念到，副班长在黑板上写下活动名字，这是第一次出现，后面画了一竖。

  
  
  


“城户真一，水枪战。”真一名字提到，却没想到和弟弟一样。副班长把这个相似的归为一个，在水枪比赛后面画了第二个竖。

  
  
  


因为再次心意相通，真二开心的睁大眼睛，回头看了坐在后排的双胞胎哥哥。

  
  
  


此时一模一样的面容正在百无聊赖的看着窗外盛开起来的樱花，不过却满意的笑着。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[牙真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%9C%9F)[城户真一](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%B8%80)[城户真二](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%BA%8C)[城户兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)

评论(9)

热度(36)

    1. [](http://2233738258.lofter.com/) [？？？。](http://2233738258.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://xueying797.lofter.com/) [雪樱](http://xueying797.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) [椿蠢山_越休肝越佛](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) [亦纹竹](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) [亦纹竹](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) [唯爱68号少年](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) [白兔切黑](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://woshifeifei949.lofter.com/) [我是菲菲](http://woshifeifei949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) [guangming](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) [律理律理](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://kasaheer-feichaixingren.lofter.com/) [卡萨赫尔-废柴星人](http://kasaheer-feichaixingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) [白银诗](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://elylevi.lofter.com/) [Kim punch_muel](http://elylevi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://abc2333.lofter.com/) [春夏秋乏冬打盹](http://abc2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) [花样作死小余生](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) [花样作死小余生](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6abe2aa)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a6ee)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
